


Winging It

by CloversDreams



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Animals, Established Relationship, M/M, Merlin ruining the moment by being himself, Merlins casual outfit, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i am weak, just two dudes on a date, only more romantic, sharing snacks, so the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Merlin wrapped his arms around Romani’s waist and leaned in close then purred, “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” He chuckled at the soft grunt he received in response then nuzzled his cheek. “Take me shopping, Roman-kun.”“Why can’t you go by yourself…” Romani grumbled. He looked over at the mess he was still in the middle of tidying and sighed.“It’s hardly a date if I’m all alone,” Merlin replied matter-of-factly.“Who said anything about a date?” Romani asked.“I’m pretty sure I did,” Merlin hummed.“Conversations with you are exhausting,” Romani mumbled.“It’s part of my charm,” Merlin chuckled. His grip on the redhead tightened ever so slightly and he purred, “Be ready in thirty, ‘kay?”
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Winging It

Merlin’s eyes followed Romani as he muttered to himself and cleaned various things in the room. Even on his day off the guy couldn’t seem to sit still. He was always so busy and frankly his job was thankless. Aside from their evening rendezvous, the redhead simply never took the time to slow down and just enjoy himself. Merlin knew it was time for him to intervene.

He rolled over and laid across the bed casually, posing in the most delicious manner he could think of on the spot. Romani didn’t seem to notice. Level two intervening then. Verbal distraction. Merlin rolled back onto his stomach and propped his elbow up on the bed then rested his chin against his palm. He kicked his feet back and forth in the air and kept his gaze upon the redhead as he asked, “Do you want me to wear a dress when we get married?”

Romani jolted in surprise. He was wide-eyed as he turned towards the mage and asked, “Excuse me? Did you just say _when_?”

Merlin’s nose crinkled with his smile. “Yes.”

“What makes you think we would ever do something like that!” Romani exclaimed, his chores all but forgotten.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but,” Merlin paused for dramatic effect, “I’m clairvoyant.”

“You can’t see the future!”

“Can’t I?” Merlin hummed, a teasing grin upon his face.

“No! Shut up!” Romani picked up the closest thing to himself, in this case a little stuffed rabbit wearing a top hat, and tossed it at the mage.

Merlin chuckled after the little thing bounced off his head and landed next to him. Romani sure had been merciful considering the large, heavy-looking book that had also been on that shelf. He was getting soft. Merlin studied the way that the tips of the doctor’s ears were red now. Ah, that was too cute. 

He rolled out of bed then meandered over to the redhead, who turned his back to him again in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Merlin wrapped his arms around Romani’s waist and leaned in close then purred, “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” He chuckled at the soft grunt he received in response then nuzzled his cheek. “Take me shopping, Roman-kun.”

“Why can’t you go by yourself…” Romani grumbled. He looked over at the mess he was still in the middle of tidying and sighed.

“It’s hardly a date if I’m all alone,” Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

“Who said anything about a date?” Romani asked.

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Merlin hummed.

“Conversations with you are exhausting,” Romani mumbled.

“It’s part of my charm,” Merlin chuckled. His grip on the redhead tightened ever so slightly and he purred, “Be ready in thirty, ‘kay?”

“I didn’t agree to go out with you,” Romani reminded him.

“Yes you did. If you take it back now I might just cry. We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” He kissed Romani’s cheek then whispered, “Thirty minutes. Don’t be late.” Afterwards he released the redhead and wandered out of the room so he could prepare for the trip as well.

Truth be told, Merlin wasn’t exactly an expert on what humans did on dates. Sure, he was incredibly versed on what they did post-dates– in between the sheets– but dating itself was a whole different animal. Not that it was an insurmountable challenge. Even if he had to wing it, he’d do so with such an exuberant amount of confidence that no one would ever know.

It had taken Merlin a little longer to get ready than he thought it would. Not to the point that he was late, but he also wasn’t as early as he would’ve liked to have been. The elevator dinged softly with the arrival at his destination. Merlin waited for the door to open fully then stepped out of it. to his surprise, he saw a familiar head of red hair.

Though it seemed that Romani hadn’t noticed him yet. He looked like he was lost in something on his phone. Merlin approached him carefully, making as little noise as possible. When he was right behind the redhead he shouted, “You’re here early! You were eager after all!”

Romani let out a surprised yelp and turned to look at him. He’d probably had the intent to scold Merlin with the way his brow was furrowed but that quickly melted into a wide-eyed expression instead. Romani’s gaze traveled over the mage slowly and he mumbled, “You look… different.”

“Is there a problem with that?” Merlin asked. Sure, the dark gray pants and black shirt weren’t part of his usual attire, but he’d decided to go with something other than the norm since it was supposed to be a special occasion. At least he thought that’s what dates were meant to be… other than the precursor to intimate activities. There was a lot of mixed information out there. The reason he’d taken longer to get ready was because he couldn’t decide which scarf he should pair with the outfit. In the end he realized that the gray one with the faint floral pattern worked best and all was well.

“No! It’s, uh… I mean,” Romani chewed on his bottom lip. He glanced to the side and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “You look nice. That outfit suits you.”

“Doesn’t it?” Merlin laughed. He hooked his arm in Romani’s then chirped, “And you get to spend the whole day with me while I’m wearing it! You’re so lucky!”

“That’s one word for it, yeah.” Romani mumbled mostly to himself. He motioned to leave but was thwarted when Merlin didn’t walk with him. He turned to look at the mage curiously. “What is it?”

Merlin didn’t say a word. He simply blinked as he waited. What he desired was obvious enough and he watched the doctor’s eyes widen ever so slightly when realization struck him. Romani looked around quickly to confirm that they were alone then turned back towards him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Ah, lovely. Merlin hummed contently then let himself be lead away.

Luckily, downtown was only a short walk away. Merlin kept them entertained with talking about pretty much whatever popped into his head. Romani chimed in when necessary but for the most part he was content to listen, which suited Merlin just fine. They arrived at their destination in no time.

“Where should we go first?” Romani asked.

Merlin looked around as he thought about it. There were lots of options in the immediate vicinity and any of them would do. One place in particular caught his eye and he pointed to it then said, “There.”

Romani looked over to where he motioned. “A food truck?” By the time he looked back the mage had already wandered off. Romani hurried after him until they were both standing at the truck.

“Ooh, they all sound good,” Merlin said mostly to himself. He turned towards Romani and asked, “What flavor do you want?”

“Of?” Romani looked at the menu on the side of the truck. “Oh, crepes. Then, um, strawberry cream if it’s not too much trouble.”

Merlin turned toward the vendor and chirped, “One strawberry cream and one chocolate banana!”

The vendor made their orders quickly then offered them the snacks. “Here you are, sirs. Have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you,” Merlin replied with a wink, “I intend to.”

“You do so as well,” Romani chimed in with a warm smile. The two of them spotted a free bench nearby and decided to sit there to enjoy their treats. The next few moments were silent as they enjoyed the desserts.

Merlin tapped on the redhead’s shoulder, opened his mouth, then let out a soft ‘ahh’.

Romani blinked at him for a moment. When it finally registered what it was he wanted, he offered the mage his crepe without another word. Merlin took a big bite and hummed contently. He licked his lips then offered a bite of his own, which Romani gladly accepted.

“Good, right?” Merlin purred.

“Mhm.” Romani nodded, his mouth too full to verbally respond.

Merlin looked at him then snickered softly. When the redhead turned his way and raised a curious eyebrow in his direction, Merlin used his thumb to wipe whipped cream from his cheek. He maintained eye-contact with Romani as he licked it clean at an unnecessarily slow pace. A grin spread across his face when Romani made a little choked sound and his face turned red. A smile spread across Merlin’s face. He simply couldn’t get enough of the reactions he got out of this man.

Romani cleared his throat then said, “You never did tell me what it was you needed to go shopping for. Which stores do you need to visit?”

“You know,” Merlin shrugged, “The stores with things.”

“So you don’t actually have a plan and are totally just winging it,” Romani replied flatly. He finished up his snack and crumpled the paper.

“No complaints, I bought you a treat.” Merlin countered. Plans were overrated, anyhow. “Plus, I happen to thrive in conditions where I need to wing it.”

“Fair enough.” Romani held out his hand and waited for Merlin to hand him the wrapper from his crepe. He tossed both into the nearby trash can then brushed off his hands. He turned back towards the mage, smiled, then hummed, “All right then, where to next?”

There was something about the redhead’s smile that left Merlin speechless for a second. Maybe it was the sunshine upon it that made it seemingly glow, or perhaps it was the fact that Merlin knew if he kissed him right now his lips would taste like strawberries, but he found himself awestruck. Romani really did have one of the nicest smiles he’d ever seen and it was a shame that he didn’t do so more often.

“Earth to Merlin. _Hello_?”

Merlin blinked as he came out of his daze. He looked up at Romani to see that he had his eyebrow raised curiously and his hand outstretched in his direction. Merlin smiled from ear to ear then placed his hand into the doctor’s. As soon as he was pulled to his feet he threaded their fingers together, not giving the guy a chance to pull away. Whether or not Romani had an opinion on this he didn’t know or care since he spotted their next destination and immediately started to drag the redhead towards it.

Merlin pulled him all the way up to a store window and shouted, “Roman _look_!”

“A pet shop? Merlin wha– _ah_!” Romani yelped as he was yanked into the store in question.

Birds started to squawk loudly as soon as they stepped inside and Merlin released the redhead then hurried over to see them. He liked birds. They were nice to look at and listen to when they sang. Not to mention they were all so colorful and pleasing to the eye. When he approached them a few of the smaller birds scurried to the far end of their little tree but the braver, more curious ones stepped closer to inspect him.

Merlin put his finger near the end of one of the branches and waited. He smiled when his offer was accepted and a bird walked over to the digit then perched on it. He lifted that to his shoulder slowly and gave it a moment to step onto that instead. He repeated the process until he had four birds on his shoulders. Then he turned around and exclaimed, “Look, Roman! They adore me!”

Romani glanced up from the gerbil he was cooing at and blinked at him. He watched as the birds disappeared into Merlin’s hair, poked their heads out and chirped, then were gone again. Romani chuckled softly and nodded. “They sure do.”

He could’ve spent time with his new bird friends all day had a shop employee not come over and told him they needed to go back onto their tree. Merlin reluctantly returned them to their home and said goodbye to each in turn. After that he wandered over to see what Romani was up to. He found the doctor in the middle of getting licked by a rather enthusiastic puppy he was holding.

The little dog had red fur just a few shades darker than Romani’s hair, which Merlin thought was pretty funny. The sound of Romani’s laugh as he told the puppy that was enough kisses made an incredible warmth blossom in Merlin’s chest. The doctor was smiling again and Merlin wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him look so blissful before. Frankly, the guy should be able to smile like this all the time. If that could happen because of this little fuzzball then they should keep it.

“You should buy that one,” Merlin declared.

“I don’t think Fou would like that very much,” Romani replied. He glanced at the mage then pulled the puppy away from himself so he could thwart its affectionate assault. It wriggled in his grip and whined loudly. He shushed it then put it back into the pen he’d gotten it from and pat its head.

“What does that little cretin know?” Merlin snorted. Fou certainly never made the doctor laugh like that.

“I don’t have enough free time to take care of any pets,” Romani explained. “The last thing I’d want would be for this little lovebug to be lonely because I work such long hours.”

He knew that the doctor had a point. That didn’t mean he had to like it. Merlin silently cursed himself for not taking a picture of that smile when he’d had the chance. He wouldn’t miss it next time. And no matter what Romani said afterwards, he certainly wouldn’t delete it.

“Are you all done here?” Romani asked, once again knocking him out of his own thoughts.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Merlin nodded. He was caught by surprise when the redhead took his hand without a word. A grin spread across Merlin’s face and he threaded their fingers together then they left the shop. He looked around and wondered where their next impromptu stop should be.

A clothing store caught his eye and Merlin immediately knew that was where they should go next. He was reminded of the fact that Romani was a big fan of the Magi☆Mari special outfit photoshoots. The doctor always jumped at the chance to pre-order any goods from those. That meant there was no reason he shouldn’t also be into _him_ modeling clothes.

They walked into the shop and Romani looked around. Merlin didn’t bother. He told the doctor to follow and grabbed as many different outfits as he could as he made his way towards the back of the shop where there was a dressing room. Once there, he motioned for Romani to sit in the free chair with his head then hurried into the room.

Normally, he’d be the first one to suggest that Romani join him. More than suggest, he’d _insist_ on it and pout until he got his way. A little making out in a dressing room was always good. This time, though, he was actually kind of excited for the little fashion show and he wanted to get right to it.

Romani was a bit grumbly at first. He was taking too long _this_ , he didn’t need to go look for matching shoes _that_. But the doctor was also really attentive. He took in the sight of each new outfit from head to toe and thought about it before he gave an answer. Some were winners, making Romani’s jaw drop or his cheeks turn pink. Others not so much and the doctor had to hold back a laugh. Merlin planned on getting the one outfit that got the best reaction out of him, but in the end he quite liked the variety of responses he saw so he decided to get them all.

“Do you really _need_ all these new clothes?” Romani asked as the mage put the pile of garments onto the register to be rung up. “You wear the same thing most of the time.”

“True, but if I’m feeling casual,” Merlin poked the pile, “these are just perfect.”

“You know the credit card you’re assigned is for essentials, right?” Romani sighed.

“What could possibly be more essential than making sure one looks as good on the outside as they feel on the inside?” Merlin asked without missing a beat. He turned towards the doctor and draped a long, silk scarf across his shoulders then nodded. The blossoms scattered across it really brought out his eyes. Merlin nodded and hummed, “Ohh, it suits you. But you can’t have it. I’m willing to let you borrow it if you ask nicely, though.”

“You haven’t even bought it yet,” Romani reminded him as he pulled the scarf off of himself. He offered it to the chuckling mage, who simply set it atop the rest of the pile to be purchased. His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket so he could check the caller ID. Romani’s brow furrowed and he said, “Ah, it’s Mash. I’m going to go take this outside just in case it’s an emergency.”

Merlin hummed in response, not that the redhead even heard it. When he was in work-mode there wasn’t much that could distract him. It was fine. As long as there wasn’t some dire emergency they could get right back to their date no problem. The cashier removed one of the articles of clothing off the counter to ring it up and Merlin’s gaze immediately fell downward.

He hadn’t even noticed that the counter was a glass case filled with all sorts of delightful things. While they were all quite lovely, one in particular caught his eye. As soon as his gaze fell upon it, Merlin knew he couldn’t leave this shop without it. He pointed to the item in question and declared, “I’ll also take that!”

Merlin practically skipped out of the shop with his new purchases. They fit into less bags than he thought but it was still far too many and a real pain to deal with. He also had a small bag tucked under his right arm. Though that was for a reason. He looked around and immediately spotted a head of familiar, red hair. There was nothing he could do about the smile that spread across his face as he wandered over to where the doctor was.

Merlin leaned into Romani’s personal space without warning and yelled, “There you are! Everything’s fine, I assume?”

Romani jumped, nearly dropping his phone in surprise. Luckily he managed to catch it and then put it back into his pocket. He offered Merlin a little half-smile as he replied, “Yeah, Mash just needed to know where I put a certain text while cleaning. Nothing to be concerned about.”

“You worried for nothing,” Merlin snickered.

“I wasn’t –” Romani stopped mid-sentence when the mage gave him a knowing look. “Ok, maybe I was a little worried. But everything’s fine so we don’t have to think about it anymore.”

“Great.” Merlin set down his bags and nodded. “Now that we’ve gotten past that drama, I need you to shut your eyes.”

“What for?” Romani asked as he eyed him suspiciously.

“Don’t you trust me?” Merlin asked right back with his best innocent smile upon his face. The deadpan expression on the redhead’s was answer enough. It was also fair considering the past and all that. He rolled his eyes and shook his head then added, “Humor me. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“I’ve heard that line before…” Romani grumbled. Even so, he did as was requested and shut his eyes. He felt something brush past his ear, which caused a shiver to run down his spine. Romani licked his lips then asked, “What are you…?”

Merlin didn’t respond. He removed the small bag from under his arm and reached inside to retrieve the special purchase he’d made. Merlin removed the necklace from its box and held it up then took a moment to admire the pendant that dangled before himself. The way it shined as it caught the light reminded him of Romani’s eyes. He knew this was going to look great on him.

He meandered around the redhead then pulled both ends of the chain together behind Romani’s neck. Then he fastened the little golden clasp and let it fall from his grip. Gravity did the rest of the work for him. Merlin leaned in close enough so that his lips brushed against the back of Romani’s ear as he whispered, “All done. Open your eyes.”

Romani did so immediately. He looked like he had something he was going to say, probably about not giving him shivers like that while they were in public, but he never got the chance. A glimmer caught his attention and he looked down at the pendant that rested in the middle of his chest. Romani’s eyes widened. He scooped it up in his palm and admired the little flower. He’d recognize that design of white in the center that turned pink at the tips anywhere. It looked exactly like the earrings the mage always wore. It could’ve come from the same set.

Romani’s mouth fell open but he closed it again without making a sound. After another moment he finally managed to ask, “Merlin, what’s this?”

“A gift!” Merlin chirped. “Don’t you love it? What am I saying? You do!”

Romani finally managed to tear his gaze from the shining pendant and looked at the mage. His eyes searched purple ones for the answers he sought. “What’s the occasion though?”

“Well… it’s White Day so let’s just say that,” Merlin hummed. He squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his face at the redhead.

“Oh.” Romani’s cheeks darkened to a light pink. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and glanced off to the side then mumbled, “We didn’t exchange anything on Valentine’s so I guess I just assumed we wouldn’t today either.” He nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to gather his thoughts. His hands finally fell away from both his neck and the pendant and he shrugged. “I feel a bit bad for not getting you anything now.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” Merlin replied without missing a beat. He winked as he added, “This date and the multiple orgasms we’ll share later are gift enough, I assure you.”

“You just _have_ to ruin every potentially sweet moment, don’t you?” Romani groaned. He dragged his hands down his face then sighed, “You really can’t help yourself.”

“It’s just one of my many adorable quirks!” Merlin laughed. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and hummed contently. Merlin nuzzled his shoulder then said, “You don’t even try and deny it anymore when I say stuff like that, you know.”

“Ah. Well, that’s…” Romani’s voice trailed off and he pursed his lips together. There really wasn’t a point in denying things anymore. Their relationship wasn’t a secret these days. Though it’d be nice if the mage had some sense of discretion every now and then. He held up his right hand and cleared his throat. “Merlin, I’m–”

“Head over heels for me, I know,” Merlin hummed with a smile. He traced the shape of the pendant slowly and purred, “Go ahead, tell me you love it. That you’ll never take it off.”

Romani put his hand upon the mage’s cheek and waited for him to look at him. He stared deep into those purple eyes and replied, “I do.”

“You… what…?” Merlin’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. There was something about the combination of the doctor’s tone and the look in his eyes that made it sound like he was saying something else entirely. It threw Merlin for a loop he wasn’t expecting and all he could do was blink and blush in response.

“Love the gift. Thank you.” Romani clarified.

“Oh! Right! Of course! Because I’m a great gift giver!” Merlin laughed. He didn’t know what else he’d been thinking, sheesh. That moment was gone now. It was time to continue the date. Merlin started to march off as he declared, “Grab those bags, our next stop is this way!”

“Wait, what?” Romani yelped. He looked down at the plethora of shopping bags on the ground then up at the mage’s back. He motioned desperately to the purchases as he cried, “Merlin get back here and help with these! It’s far too much for one person! I know you can hear me! Merlin!”

*

“Ah, home sweet home,” Merlin hummed as he opened the door and stepped inside. He eyed the doctor as he meandered past him with all the shopping bags. While he was sure it was already the plan he still motioned vaguely and said, “You can just set those down anywhere.”

“Don’t treat me like your personal butler,” Romani muttered.

“I would never spoil some butler with a wonderful date like the one we had today,” Merlin assured him. He puffed out his chest proudly then said, “Go on, tell me how much you enjoyed the day and how you’re so relaxed now. Oh, don’t leave out that I’m the most incredible, selfless, and sexiest person you’ve ever met. I’ll wait.”

“You’re none of those things,” Romani replied flatly. And if he was, there was no way in hell Romani would give him the satisfaction of admitting it. He watched the mage put his hand over his heart and pretend to be offended. “But you’re right about one thing, I did enjoy myself today.”

Merlin smiled warmly. He could see that the redhead was visibly more relaxed as well. These two things combined meant that his mission was accomplished. Good.

“Are you hungry?” Romani asked.

“Not really.” Merlin shook his head.

Romani took his hand and started to lead him away. “Dessert first, then.”

“Oh? What are you doing, Roman-kun?” Merlin purred with a knowing grin.

“Winging it.”

Merlin made an intrigued noise. He quite liked the sound of that. Even more so, he _really_ liked the fact that they’d barely crossed the threshold into his bedroom before Romani pulled him into a kiss. With the greedy way his lips never left his, the redhead seemed insistent on not letting him get a word in, which suited Merlin just fine.

He stepped forward as Romani stepped back, neither of them willing to stop kissing to look where they were going. That was fine, they’d done this enough times to know just how many steps away the bed was from the door by now. As soon as they reached it the two of them tumbled onto the bed. They rolled into a more comfortable position and continued to make out.

Hands explored wherever they pleased, leaving fire in their wake even though they were both still fully clothed. Merlin knew firsthand that the silk sheets beneath them had nothing on just how smooth Romani’s skin was. The desire he had to caress that skin was just short of maddening. He settled between the doctor’s legs and slid his left hand beneath his shirt then to his back. Merlin tugged just enough to get his back to arch slightly and press their groins together.

Romani groaned softly against his lips then wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck. He hooked his right leg around the mage then lifted his hips to grind against him again, totally unashamed by their obvious growing interest. Merlin’s fingers dug into his back and he growled softly in approval. He loved that they’d gotten to the point where Romani didn’t shy away from this kind of thing. The good doctor was nearly as open about how much he wanted it as _he_ was. While Merlin had enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse while it lasted, this was so much better.

He kissed along Romani’s jaw, down to his neck, and the leg around him tightened as if to tell him not to stop. He had no intention of such. Though he did like the enthusiasm. Admittedly, he’d enjoyed his fair share of human companions in the past, but it wasn’t until he got to know Romani that he ever felt the desire to connect with one on more than a physical level. There was something so fulfilling about having that connection. It even made lovemaking more satisfying, which Merlin never would’ve believed was possible had he not experienced it firsthand.

Merlin bit down on the base of Romani’s neck and relished in the way he moaned so unabashedly. It was such a beautiful sound and for his ears only. Merlin continued to hold him close as he ground against him harder. He knew more than anyone else that a great many humans existed in the world. Yet somehow knowing this particular one filled him with a sensation the likes of which he’d never known. It was an attachment he didn’t tend to feel towards others. A kind of possessiveness in the form of desire to make him _his_. Romani was special in more ways than one. Merlin knew that. He could only hope the redhead did too. He would do his best to show him exactly that.

“Ahhh… Merlin…” Romani’s voice was naught but a breathy whisper laced with desperation.

Merlin used his free hand to take Romani’s and pin it above his head. He licked from the base of his neck to the underside of his jaw and reveled in the way the doctor whimpered in response. Romani panted softly. He squeezed the hand in his as if asking for more. Merlin was more than happy to provide. He kissed the doctor quickly then slid his hand from behind his back to his stomach and slowly upwards. The way Romani shuddered at even the faintest of touches was captivating. It stirred something damn near primal within him.

Merlin was caught by surprise when the redhead grabbed him then rolled them both over without warning. He looked up at Romani’s blushing face from his new position pinned beneath him and a jolt of arousal immediately hit him. Wherever this was headed Merlin was _into_ it.

“You’ve done more than enough today,” Romani muttered between soft pants. He put his hands flat against Merlin’s chest then added, “So just lie back and relax.”

“Is it my birthday already?” Merlin hummed, a teasing smile upon his face.

“Something like that.”

Merlin watched the redhead straddle his waist and make himself comfortable. He rubbed Romani’s thighs and purred, “I’m all yours, doctor. Do whatever you want with me.”

“Mm… don’t mind if I do.” Romani pulled his shirt up over his head then tossed it aside, leaving only the flower necklace from earlier against his skin.

Merlin’s hands instantly slid upward to feel Romani’s bare torso beneath them. He watched the redhead bend down and the necklace dangle between them. In a way it felt like a badge signaling that Romani was taken. Unlike others, it wouldn’t heal in a few days. He rather liked that. Merlin wasn’t sure why he hadn’t given the guy something like this before. His eyes fell shut when Romani claimed his lips once again.

Everything he needed to know about the way Romani felt was in his kiss. From the gratefulness that he’d convinced him to go on the date to the affection he swore he couldn’t stand, it was all there. The words were on the tip of his tongue. Merlin could practically taste them. The man was an open book when he lost himself to a kiss. Merlin wouldn’t have him any other way. He chuckled into the kiss then smiled when Romani pulled away to look at him curiously.

He put his hand upon Romani’s cheek and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb. Merlin’s gaze was fixed upon the doctor’s as he hummed, “Say it.”

“No.” Romani immediately grumbled.

“Come on, it’s White Day,” Merlin whined. He bat his eyes teasingly then asked, “Don’t you want to give me a gift? Tell me.”

Romani pouted and glanced off to the side as he thought about it. He finally looked back at Merlin then replied, “Fine, but not until after the second time you make me c–”

Merlin surged up to a seated position and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Damn. Romani hadn’t even said the filthy part yet and it was such a turn on he could barely think. This human didn’t understand the power he had. That was probably for the best. That may or may not change in the future but none of that mattered right now. There was only the two of them and this moment. With the way that Romani met him kiss for desperate kiss, it was clear that it’d be an unforgettable one indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another unplanned fic for these two as my brainrot worsens and my enabler enables…
> 
> Say the words on the tip of your tongue, Romaniiiii. Go aheaddddd. We’ll wait.  
> Even if he doesn’t… the way these two SHOW just how they feel about one another is so fghjhgfddfg -screams-
> 
> Merlin is a walking menace how dare he look so damn good in casual wear
> 
> Idk what else to say I just....... care them


End file.
